Wafer Windmill
| released = | difficulty = Medium }} Story Before episode: Tiffi asks the Dutch Girl if she is looking for something. She replies that she has lost her wafer and says if she cannot find it she will eat the windmill, in which the windmill frowns. After episode: Tiffi uses a metal (or, in this case, wafer) detector to find the wafer and the Dutch Girl does not worry about eating the windmill, and the windmill smiles. New things *The central candy cannon in level 600 can dispense three types of items now - ingredients, candy bombs, and liquorice swirls. Previously, the cannons only dispensed a maximum of two types of items. Levels Wafer Windmill is a medium episode. It has five somewhat hard - hard levels: , , , and . It also contains level 600, the first level in which a dispenser dispenses three types of things. Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Gummy Gardens. Gallery Story= Where is my wafer.png|Where is it? Hi there! Looking for something.png|Hi there! Looking for something? Wafer Windmill Beginning.png|Yes! I lost my wafer! Soon I'll eat the windmill! Hold on! I will find it for you.png|Hold on! I'll find it for you! Let me use a sound detector to help you find your wafer.png|Let me use a detector to find the wafer. Wafer detected.png|Wafer detected! Terrific! Thank's a lot!.png|Terrific! Thanks a lot! |-| Levels= Level 591 Reality.png|Level 591 - |link=Level 591 Level 592 V1 HTML5.png|Level 592 - |link=Level 592 Level 593 V3 HTML5.png|Level 593 - |link=Level 593 Level 594 V3 HTML5.png|Level 594 - |link=Level 594 Level 595 Reality.png|Level 595 - |link=Level 595 Level 596 V3 HTML5.png|Level 596 - |link=Level 596 Level 597 V2 HTML5.png|Level 597 - |link=Level 597 Level 598 V2 HTML5.png|Level 598 - |link=Level 598 Level 599 V1 HTML5.png|Level 599 - |link=Level 599 Level 600 V2 HTML5.png|Level 600 - |link=Level 600 Level 601 V3 HTML5.png|Level 601 - |link=Level 601 Level 602 Reality.png|Level 602 - |link=Level 602 Level 603 V2 HTML5.png|Level 603 - |link=Level 603 Level 604 Reality.png|Level 604 - |link=Level 604 Level 605 Reality.png|Level 605 - |link=Level 605 |-| Champion title= Wafer Vagabond.png|Champion title|link=Wafer Vagabond |-| Icon= Waferwindmill.png|Episode icon |-| Old map= Water Windmill Map Mobile.png|Old Mobile/HTML5 map Trivia *This was the last episode before the return of moves levels and timed levels (prior to redesigning). *This is the first episode to have only one candy order level. *This episode contained only one six-coloured level, prior to redesigning. *This is the fourth time the first word of the episode in Reality is used before. It has Wafer like Wafer Wharf (which was ironically the episode that introduced candy order levels and had most). *The episode's pathway has been uncovered since the release of Gummy Gardens. *This episode breaks the trend of every level containing conveyor belts as levels and don't have any. *There are five 4-coloured levels in this episode, which is more than most episodes. *This is the first episode since Crunchy Castle, which is 25 episodes earlier, that ends with a 4-coloured level. *This is also the 4th episode in the game to end with a 4-colour level, the first three being Cupcake Circus, Caramel Cove, and Crunchy Castle, all 3 having words starting with one letter and close to each other (episodes 13, 14, and 16 respectively) *Like Waffle Workshop, this episode starts with a hard level. *This episode contains the fourth string of more than two ingredients levels. *This is the first episode in the whole entire game to have 3 straight consecutive ingredient levels in this episode , and , the second episode is Toffee Tower, and the third episode is Chewy Citadel. *The end of the story has an error: It says "Thank's a lot" when it should say "Thank's' a lot". *This episode contains level 594, a level that formerly resembled a windmill. However, it was redesigned, because others may think it resembles a swastika. *When this episode was released on mobile devices, the level numbers get wider and much clearer. This made the game more attractive on mobile devices. *This episode starts the trend of levels that end in 0 are not Jelly levels. *This episode would most likely take place in the Netherlands. *The background on mobile devices show Tiffi using the wafer detector and the Dutch girl is happy. *This is the second episode with the word "wafer" in its name. *This episode's background and story is reused for Flowering Fields. Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Grassland-themed episodes Category:Country-based episodes Category:World openers (HTML5)